This invention relates to an electronic toy, and more particularly to a digital device which provides a random response to an audible inquiry.
Electronic toys are presently available which simulate various types of sports games and other types of activities and which are energized by batteries so as to be portable. Many of these utilize various types of displays for displaying the result of a particular score. Others utilize sounds to simulate achieving various events. However, all of these are designed in accordance with specific rules governing the game, whether it is a sporting event or other type of game being simulated.
While these electronic games provide enjoyment, they require a certain amount of skill and experience and the ability to manipulate such games are generally dependent upon the continued usage of the electronic toy. However, many individuals get frustrated with such electronic toys if they cannot easily master the device without an undue amount of experience.
Thus, while the thrill of the flashing lights, audible sounds, and other sensory outputs generally accompanying electronic toys are an inducement for utilizing such toys, the requirement for experience and skill detracts from their use. It would accordingly be desirable to provide an electronic toy which provides the thrill of the varied sensory outputs while not requiring experience to master the utilization of the toy.
At the same time, thus far electronic toys have all be rigidly prefixed in accordance with the specified rules of the game which it simulates. Electronic toys have generally not been utilized to provide a simple random output effect while at the same time providing the sensory output accompanying such electronic toys.
Accordingly, while electronic toys of various types are available, it would appear that there still exists a need for a suitable electronic toy which can provide the sensory output to thrill the operator, provide a random output which can be useful in conjunction with specified types of games, and avoid the necessity for requiring a lengthy time to master utilization of the device.